


Sex on the Vine

by Jaye_Voy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaye_Voy/pseuds/Jaye_Voy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy receives an unusual gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Vine

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a Star Trek XI kink meme asking for tentacle lovin': http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/3656.html?thread=8323144#t8323144  
> Originally written in 2009. Although there are some tweaks, the story's contents (and its flaws) are mostly intact.  
> Star Trek and all related characters and concepts are the property of Gene Roddenberry as re-envisioned by JJ Abrams. No infringement is intended or profit made. This is NC-17 for adult themes, sex, kink (restraints/dubious consent/pseudotentacle), and language.

McCoy kept a straight face. Years of listening to Jim Kirk's hare-brained schemes came in handy sometimes. "Uh, you really don't have to give me anything---I was just doing my job, really---"

"Doctor *must* take Siac plant." The Aphrodi president practically shoved the ocher pot at McCoy's chest. The bald alien's purple-tinged skin brightened to lilac and her black eyes danced. "You stop plague. Create vaccine. And cure. Save planet. Is sacred gift---joy of life, given to preserver of life."

McCoy's arms automatically cradled the heavy pot, staring at the mass of coiled vines rising from the moist soil. For a second he'd've sworn they'd *reached* for him. Fingertip-wide leaves brushed his cheeks. Some were soft as velvet, others tickled his skin with tiny nubs. "Uh, OK, I guess. Thanks."

He lifted his face from the mass of greenery. The plant's cinnamon-jasmine scent still surrounded him. "Um, how do I take care of it?"

"Instructions on tablet secured to pot." The Aphrodi smiled with an almost maternal warmth. "Most important: Plant knows owner. Must keep close, speak to Siac, touch. When plant ready, will flower and gift will be yours."

McCoy blinked. He wasn't the touchy-feely type, not since his divorce. He'd always been grateful there'd been no kids caught in the crossfire---bad enough he'd come out of it with little more than the clothes on his back and his dad's flask. And a hide that still bore the scars of his ex's sharp tongue.

Of course things were better now, three-and-a-half years after joining Starfleet, six months of them as CMO of Enterprise. But he still flinched at the idea of letting anyone get past his sarcastic persona to actually reach *him*.

Well, it wasn't like the plant would know whether he cursed at it or cooed to it. He said his good-byes and braced himself for beam-up. Ignored the stares of the rest of the landing team as he again shifted the pot in his arms. The stupid thing was *heavy*.

*********

"Hey Bones, I hear you've got a new roommate." Kirk's smirk was in full force as he propped himself against a bulkhead in McCoy's cabin and crossed his arms.

McCoy snorted and leaned back in his desk chair. "Not like I had much choice."

Kirk sauntered in and took the other seat, leaning forward with a gleam in his eye that never boded well for anyone. "So it's true that the thing attacked Sulu in hydroponics?"

"No!" McCoy sat up. For a second he mentally shook his head at how absurd it was to defend a stupid *plant*. But he did it anyway. "It just kind of---I don't know. It was like it cringed when Sulu tried to touch it." He shrugged. "And then it went sort of gray or something, so I brought it in here. Seems to be all right now."

He glanced over to where the Siac had been settled in a corner next to his bunk. The instructions had given light, water, feeding and temperature specs for the plant, along with a description of its life cycle. Right now it was spreading out a little under the special light McCoy had had installed, looking as if it was enjoying the warmer air as well.

McCoy had grumbled at the inconvenience of having a warm-environment plant on a cold spaceship, refusing to admit that he actually enjoyed the higher cabin temperature.

"So you're really keeping it?" Kirk looked like he did when Scotty was trying to reassure him that the engines just needed "a little tweak here and there".

"I guess." McCoy shrugged. "Can't just let the thing die."

"Awww...that's so sweet." Kirk snagged Bones' coffee cup. "I always knew you had a soft spot for green things."

McCoy glared and made a note to adjust Kirk's fitness requirements. A captain this foolhardy surely needed monthly examinations. And lots of vaccinations.

*********

"OK, darlin', time to settle in for the night." McCoy finished stroking the fingerlike leaves, watching the vines coil back into the pot. The plant had grown over the passing weeks, and McCoy had had some hooks installed in the wall above the bed so the plant could stretch out. It seemed to like doing that when he was in the room. The first time the plant had moved he'd freaked out and almost grabbed a phaser. But reading beyond the "Care and Feeding" section had revealed the Siac possessed some form of independent movement, and fostering that movement was necessary to the plant's well-being.

So McCoy had let the plant twine itself around the hooks, as well as the lattice that made up the space between his sitting room and bedroom. He'd gotten used to doing some paperwork or reading in his bunk, reaching out to idly pet the Siac like he was fondling a hound dog's ears. He also tossed some remarks at it every day, no matter how stupid it made him feel.

The Aphrodi Siac certainly seemed to appreciate the attention. It had sprouted new vines---seemed like a dozen in all---enough that he'd had to repot the thing to make sure the roots had enough room. And in the last few days a bud had formed, opening up into a large blush-pink, trumpet-shaped flower.

McCoy stood and stretched, then called for lights down before stripping off his boxers. He pulled the topsheet and blanket off the bed before laying down with a wriggle of his bare skin against the sheet. The plant needed even higher temperatures during this phase. It made the room so hot McCoy found himself lounging around in just his underwear, and getting rid of *those* before trying to fall asleep.

It was a little embarrassing, and a little thrilling too, in a naughty-horny-teenager kind of way. With a sigh McCoy settled his head on the pillow.

*********

McCoy groaned and shifted, drifting through an *incredible* dream. Hands---so many hands. Dozens of fingertips stroked along his skin, teasing nerve endings to life. They brushed his cheeks, slid along his throat. Spanned his torso from collarbones to hips, soft and firm in a pattern that made him writhe and moan, limbs sprawling in abandon.

He was hyper-aware of the blood surging through his prick, the way he *needed*---seeking contact, friction, *something*. But the fingers danced around his groin, teasing but never satisfying the ache.

Finally, *finally*, a swath of velvet touched the head, stroked and lifted, making his hips rise to follow. Another brush, then another. Just as he was going to take matters into his own hands he was engulfed. Not wet and sloppy, neither warm nor cool, but soft walls that surrounded his cock and settled around it in an easy milking stroke. There was a hint of slipperiness, like the precome already leaking from his slit.

And the fingers continued their dance over every millimeter of his skin. McCoy tried to reach for his seducer, convey how soft tight *good* this was. But the fingers wouldn't let him escape, twined around his own to hold him in place.

All of a sudden his body jerked and he was coming, gentle pulses like no orgasm he'd ever had. They went on for a handful of breaths, and then McCoy was relaxing into his dream lover's touch.

He sighed and he sank into deeper slumber.

*********

"Hey Doc, You look like you're in a good mood this morning." Sulu fell into a seat with a grin. He'd somehow managed not to spill even a drop of OJ as he set his tray of pancakes down on a table in the Rec Room.

McCoy watched the move with a raised eyebrow, and returned the grin with a smirk of his own. "Yeah, definitely got up on the right side of the bed." He stretched a little as he settled back in the chair with his coffee cup cradled in his hands. Whatever had caused that crazy dream, it'd also left him feeling relaxed and energized at the same time. Plus he'd apparently had a wet dream without the wet spot, so he didn't even have to change the sheets in the bargain.

"That mean you'll consider postponing the fitness drills for a few weeks?" Sulu's dark eyes twinkled as he gave his best puppy-dog look. "Give us all a chance to get ready for your obstacle course?"

McCoy snorted. "As if you need any prep---you just want to offer to 'tutor' that pretty little lieutenant in Hydroponics."

Sulu's waggling brows declared him guilty as charged. "All right, you got me there." He started digging into his meal. "My only consolation is that when we're all done Spock will set up the hoops that *you* have to jump through---figuratively speaking, of course."

"Damned well better be figurative," McCoy retorted with a chuckle. "I'm a doctor, not a trained poodle."

*********

McCoy crouched in front of the Siac, reaching out his fingertips to touch the new growths. Overnight the flower had gone from pink to a deep crimson. More strange were the...things...on two of the vines.

Each one ended in a mass of long tendrils surrounding an odd peach-colored structure that looked like a long, thick, tightly closed pinecone. They were rigid as well, but not hard. Instead, the scales making up the surface were a mix of velvet and nubbed textures, like the leaves.

They were kind of slippery as well, secreting some kind of fluid that made their whole lengths glisten. After scanning the sap or whatever for toxins, he tasted it, and was surprised to find it was more like nectar, sweet but not overpowering.

He took off his clothes and got ready for bed. Then he settled onto the mattress and combed both hands through the vines and leaves. "Well aren't you just full of surprises," he told the Siac as he rubbed his cheek against one section, then another. So yeah, maybe he did coo to the plant instead of curse at it, but it was his plant and his cabin so who the hell cared?

*********

McCoy came half-awake and flipped over onto his stomach, puffing out a breath. He'd hoped his dream lover would return for a second round, but it looked like that was a one-night stand.

The next few seconds were a blur. He felt something slither against his skin, coiling around his arms and legs. Before he could even squawk in surprise something was grabbing his face, opening his surprised jaw even wider.

Then the taste of nectar was on his tongue and his mouth was full of *something*. Whatever had his face in its grip was holding his jaw shut around the invader, keeping him from shouting for help.

That didn't stop him from struggling, though. It just didn't do him any good. He was held tight. Gathering his wits he took a deep breath through his nose as he tried to blink away the fog of sleep.

Green. Vines of the Aphrodi Siac dangled from the hooks in the wall and wrapped around the length of his arms. They were binding him, but not tight enough to cause any circulation concerns. The leaves were rippling against his skin as if trying to soothe. From the feel of it his legs were captured as well.

So the object in his mouth must be one of those new things the plant had been sporting when McCoy came in after shift.

Then the plant jerked, and McCoy was pulled into kneeling facing the wall. He gulped down the nectar and spit that filled his mouth and tried to pull free. The vines didn't budge.

McCoy was sweating now from more than the heat, low-level panic making him tug at the vines again and again even knowing it was futile.

The panic ratcheted up another 100 notches when new vines twined around his waist as the ones on his legs snaked all the way up his thighs.

He couldn't stop the startled squeak as the plant tugged hard, spreading his knees. Leaving him feeling exposed and vulnerable as more vines started reaching out for his struggling body.

*********

McCoy froze as he felt it: Tendrils creeping along his cleft, patting at his balls, prodding at his hole. He tried to say "No", tried to shift away or pull free. But the vines held him in place, spread and waiting for whatever came next.

He was shivering, couldn't help it any more than the gooseflesh prickling his skin. The Aphrodi Siac seemed to perceive his discomfort, because the leaves started rippling, all over. The vines around his torso undulated, brushing his chest, back and belly in slow, sensual strokes that had him moaning. Tendrils encircled his nipples, pulling tight and then relaxing, the sensations stoking his arousal. The jasmine-cinnamon scent grew stronger, seeping into his lungs and skin.

His cock filled, and he shuddered as more tendrils wrapped around it. He tilted his head down. The crimson flower slowly slid over his cock, engulfing it a millimeter at a time.

The feeling was...familiar. Soft---so soft, snug and just a little slick around him. The touch of his dream lover.

McCoy sighed and just...gave in. As bizarre as the situation was, he just couldn't believe the plant would *hurt* him, not really. He obviously wasn't getting free until the vines unwound. And it felt good---really good. Even the idea of that other pinecone thing up his ass didn't sound that bad anymore. So he figured what the hell, if he was stuck here he might as well enjoy it.

He let his muscles relax, let the vines take his weight and hold him open. The plant rippled again, the whole length of it shimmying. A tendril slipped inside his ass, then another, snaking back and forth. He groaned again when his gland was pressed, inside and out.

Then he felt something slick and much larger at his opening. He tilted his hips back, accepting, wondering what it would feel like. Wanting it.

McCoy gasped at the first stretch, the slight sting. The movement stopped, and he just breathed, trying to relax. He pushed back, drew forward, impaling himself a little more each time. Feeling the alien plant sliding deeper and deeper inside him.

He could feel the base of the pinecone-like thing sink into him. That to him signaled the end and he paused, shaking a little as he hung in the cradle of greenery.

But he was wrong. The vine continued to snake inside him. And it felt so good. So damn good.

Then the plant pulled out almost to the edge, thrust back in. McCoy's yelp was smothered by the nectar.

Whatever instinct drove the Siac, it seemed to know what it was doing. It fucked McCoy with every millimeter of vines, all over his body, moving in tandem with the plunge of the length in his ass, the strokes of the flower on his cock, the pump of nectar down his throat.

The flavor of the nectar changed, became more earthy, sharp. The stuff just kept oozing into his mouth and he kept swallowing. The leaves rippled around his throat each time his Adam's apple bobbed---the plant seemed pleased.

McCoy just kept riding the strokes, moving his hips back and forth to meet the plant deep in his hole and the flower clasping his cock. He was groaning constantly, writhing, pulling at the vines as the pressure built in his balls and his breath came faster and he was ready to scream from the need for release.

Suddenly he was there, come pulsing and muscles clamping, shuddering and hazy and moaning until he was spent.

Satiation had him sagging into the vines, hanging and panting. The thing in his mouth withdrew enough to let him call out to the computer for help.

He didn't. Instead he just let the aftershocks ripple through him the way the Siac leaves still moved against his skin, soothing now.

The plant didn't let him go until morning. Through the night he was awakened three more times with his hole and his mouth filled once more. The flower moved on his cock each time, taking his come and never letting a drop spill.

When the vines finally uncoiled and released him he flopped to the bed, exhausted. And so very grateful he had the day off.

*********

When McCoy came back to his quarters the next evening, the Siac plant's vines were scattered on the floor and hanging limply from the walls, most of them dead gray. In a panic he dug around in the pot, looking for some hint of green that would prove he hadn't killed the thing.

That would be too cruel. For the Aphrodi Siac really had lived up to its promise and given McCoy a gift of joy in life. He felt brighter, fresher, more serene and yet more energetic than he had in years. He felt ready to take on the galaxy and not break a sweat while doing it. He'd even swear there were fewer frown lines on his face---or maybe it was that he just didn't feel the need to grumble at everyone who came near him. He thought that maybe, just maybe, smiling and thinking things would turn out OK wouldn't bring the universe crashing down on him in retaliation.

There! Just at the center, right above the soil, a small coil of fresh bright green remained. It rippled when he touched it, but feebly---almost sleepily.

McCoy stumbled for the instructions and started reading. He heaved a sigh of relief. The Siac's gifting phase was followed by a dormant phase, where it needed less heat and care. And just a little attention. Enough to assure it that its owner still cared.

McCoy cleared away the other vines to let the little one get more light and air. He ran his fingertips over the leaves once more. "Thanks, darlin'," he whispered.

*********

"These readings are...unexpected." Spock was peering at his padd like he thought the data would behave if he just stared at it hard enough.

McCoy cocked an eyebrow, still bent over with his hands braced on his knees. Strange, though: The obstacle course wasn't as tough as he'd expected it to be. He was a little winded, sure, but he'd figured on being wrung out by the time he got past the last hurdle.

He'd think Spock was going easy on him, but all of the elements were still here from the course he designed. Just the order had changed. "You saying I'm in worse shape than you expected?"

"Quite the contrary, Doctor." Spock stepped over and turned the device so they could both read it. "Your reaction times, performance and vital signs are all indicative of a Terran male a decade younger than yourself."

Spock's gaze seemed like a physical touch. "Your musculature and cellular content appear closer to that of a 21-year-old than someone who will be 32 next month." He paused. "Even your appearance has altered."

McCoy straightened, mind racing over what to tell Spock. After he'd stared down those dark eyes he sighed. "Look, you can't tell anyone: It was the Aphrodi who did this." He swept his hand head to toe. He couldn't help think it was like inviting Spock to take a second look.

Spock's brows lowered in a frown, even as he kept staring. "We left the planet more than a month ago."

McCoy could almost feel Spock's eyes resting on his throat as he swallowed. "Yeah, well, apparently that's about how long that plant they gave me takes to get revved up."

He shuffled his feet. "It, uh, provided me with some unusual nutritional supplements, which were apparently configured specifically to my DNA and bodily needs."

With a shrug McCoy looked at Spock again. "I don't know the specifics myself. I'd have said I was on one of those hormonal boosters that people used to dose themselves with back in the day, but my endocrine system reads as completely normal---just, better than it should be."

Spock shook his head slowly, eyes still roving McCoy's form. "Fascinating."

"Yeah, well, it's done now. According to the info the Aphrodi gave me, the Siac plant's dormant period can last anywhere from days to years." A sudden idea had McCoy grinning. "Guess you'll just have to hang around my quarters until you get lucky."

The sudden gleam of interest in Spock's eyes boded very well. "And such an arrangement would not disaccommodate you, Doctor?"

"Nah, I've gotten used to having company in my bunk." McCoy nudged Spock with his shoulder, taking a chance. "Besides, Jim tells me I have a soft spot for green things."

One slanted eyebrow flicked upward as the corners of Spock's mouth twitched. "Indeed."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed with great joy and constructive criticism is treasured as a rare gift.


End file.
